1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens barrel unit that is built into a camera capable of executing blur correction to correct an image blur caused by unsteady hand movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera in which blur correction control is executed to correct image blur caused by unsteady hand movement or the like normally includes a vibration sensor that detects vibration in the camera. The blur correction control is executed by driving a blur correction optical system or an image-capturing element based upon the results of the detection provided by the vibration sensor.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H 9-160107 discloses a camera with a built-in lens barrel unit, which uses a non-interchangeable lens. In this camera, two vibration sensors used for the blur correction control are disposed in the grip of the camera, away from the lens barrel unit, so as to provide the camera as a compact unit.
Extremely fine control is required during a blur correction operation. Accordingly, it is necessary to perform an integrated adjustment and inspection by adjusting the vibration sensor and the blur correction drive unit in conjunction with each other when assembling a camera having a blur correction mechanism.
However, if the vibration sensor is disposed at a distance from the lens barrel unit, as in the camera described above, the adjustment and inspection of the blur correction mechanism cannot be performed unless the lens barrel unit is already mounted in the camera.